Dear Jacob Letters
by dananjoeysmom
Summary: Edward leaves no cliff diving. Jacob & Bella begin relationship. Due to tribal ties, they ask Bella to leave Jacob, which she does for his own good. Years later due to accident they are reunited, Bella with a life changing secret. Will he forgive her?
1. Chapter 1 Recovering

Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight series are the property of Stephanie Meyer, I use them for fan fiction as a tribute to her, and not for profit.

Chapter 1. Recovering

It had been four months since Edward had left me lying in the woods, lost and alone. I can still remember laying there, feeling as if it hurt to breathe, unable to even make the decision to get up and walk. I know in my heart if it weren't for Jacob, I would still feel all the pain that I felt in that moment.

With the thought of Jacob, Bella's mouth turned up slightly into a hint of a smile, and her eyes took on a sparkle. Jacob, my Jacob. My best friend, my personal sun. Bella had been so thankful for Jacob's friendship and support that she had not yet noticed the fact that her feelings for him had grown. She pulled on her boots, and as was her daily routine, headed to La Push.

"Hi Bells, whatsup?" Jacob smiled widely as Bella climbed down out of her truck. Jacob was wearing his usual attire, a pair of cut off gray sweats, no shirt and no shoes. Bella felt her face flush slightly as he caught her glancing down at the smooth muscles covering his chest and arms. "Yeah, you know you want me", Jacob smirked, earning him a slug in the shoulder from Bella.

"Don't flatter yourself little boy", she replied, even though in her own head she had to laugh at her own words, as Jacob was anything but little. Jacob had experienced a growth spurt over the past few months, and he now towered over her almost a full foot taller. She heard Jacob groan, and heard him muttering something to himself, instinctively knowing it was probably something she didn't need to hear anyway.

She followed Jacob into his house, and plopped herself down on the couch. She felt very comfortable in the Black's home, almost as comfortable as she was in her own. Her Dad, Charlie, was so relieved to see her actually coming back to life that he even let her spend nights down here. This couch had held her overnight more than once. She stretched herself out, and made herself quite comfortable.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jacob asked, plopping himself down beside her. It was nice to see, the way the two of them were so comfortable in each other's space. They moved together in a natural way, and she immediately shifted her body so that her head was resting comfortably on his shoulder. He sweetly kept his arm around her back, and ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"I don't know Jake, what did you have in mind."

"Well, since you asked", Jacob joked suggestively, and mockingly pulled her towards him, pretending that he was going to kiss her. She laughed at him, acting indignant that he would once again try to make a move on her, and surprised herself when she felt her heart rate increase this time. He laughingly let her go as he always did, pulling his face back away, and she felt slightly confused by her disappointment. "How bout going down to First Beach?"

"mmm, ok" she murmured. Bella stood up, and seemed to be lost in thought as she followed her friend out the door, with Jacob pulling her along by her hand, never quite breaking the contact between them.

Jacob and Bella enjoyed their day, enjoying the warm sun, the seagulls, and the gentle wind. They talked about anything and everything, and he was patiently trying to convince her of the merits of UFC fighting, when he suddenly tackled her in the sand. "Ladies and gentleman, the new reigning champion of the LPFC, Jacob Black", Jacob then added the sound of a crowd roaring. He was still half on top of her, with a huge lopsided grin on his face. Slowly, while staring into her eyes, his smile slowly faded being replaced by a look that Bella recognized as wonder mixed with a deep caring. Normally Bella would have looked away, not wanting to encourage the feelings she knew he had for her. Feelings that she was sure she could never return. Or was she???

Jacob seemed to tense up, noticing that Bella had not yet turned away. He leaned over closer to her, testing his luck, and felt even more encouraged when she did not pull away. Bella felt as if she were lost in his eyes, and she could feel her heart rate speed up, and felt as if her stomach was doing flip flops. With a final burst of courage, Jacob leaned all the way to her, with his lips only an inch away from her lips. When she finally did not turn away, he took his shot, and leaned in to kiss her.

In that moment, Jacob felt as if his entire body was running an electric current. He felt his brain vibrating with the electricity, and for him it seemed as if time stood still.

Bella was about to protest when Jacob touched his lips to hers, when she was overcome by the sensation it caused. Jacob's lips were so warm, and felt hot against her lips. His breath was warm as well, and she could feel him breathing against her face. The kiss was so different from Edward's, and she was pleasantly surprised by the differences. As if she were an observer to the situation, she was almost surprised when she felt her lips beginning to return his kiss. She suddenly felt something inside of her that she had thought she would never feel again, desire.

It was in this moment, to Jacob's dismay, they were approached by some unexpected guests.

"Jacob and Bella sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage"

Quil and Embry could not finish their song, as Jacob was after them with a groan and a promise to himself that he was going to kill them once he caught them. As embarrassed as Bella was, she felt herself laughing as she watched the three friends sprinting away from the beach towards the woods. She sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees, and looked out at the water after the boys had left her sight. She touched her fingertips to her lips, almost in amazement at how they felt. Her lips almost felt tingly after Jacob's kiss, and she found it was a very pleasant feeling.

Jacob soon returned, and as she turned to watch him approach her, she realized that she suddenly was looking at him differently. Although Jacob had the body of a 25-year-old man, his face looked very much like a little boy who had lost his favorite baseball during an important game. Bella smiled, finding his expression endearing.

"Those two guys, I swear, I can't believe I finally get you to kiss me and they have to come and screw it up for me. . ."

Bella just smiled, standing up, taking his hand, and telling him it was time for her to head home anyway. Jacob looked dejected.

Over the next few days, Jacob worked up his nerve a few more times, and once again kissed Bella. She had come to expect it, and even enjoy it. It was on the fourth day that Bella was the one to initiate a kiss, and Jacob felt as if he had won a lottery. He walked a little taller and seemed to wear a constant smile.

**Ok, that's chapter 1. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Please please review for me so I can know if I am headed down the right track.**


	2. Chapter 2 Building a relationship

Chapter 2. Building a relationship

Bella and Jacob had been inseparable over most of the summer, however when people saw them now it was obvious that something in their relationship had changed. Jacob was always kissing Bella on top of her head, on her cheeks, her hands. Occasionally she even allowed him to kiss her lips in front of others, though she was not one for Public Displays of Affection.

One of Bella's favorite things about Jacob is that they never ran out of things to talk about. It was never awkward, and he always made her laugh. Although she did not consciously compare him to Edward, she was constantly delighted that things with Jacob could be so easy, so casual, and drama-free. When she was with Edward, she was always so serious, so formal, so kept in check.

Jacob began to bring Bella to some of the tribal bonfires, and to introduce her to some of the tribal elders. The elders were polite enough to her, however she could not shake the feeling that they did not truly approve of her.

Jacob had invited her to the latest bonfire, and after she helped Emily with the food in the house, she walked over to where Jacob sat leaning against a tree. Jacob reached up, took her hand, and pulled her down into his lap. She was immediately embarrassed being in front of everyone in his lap, and when she looked around, she swore a few of the tribe elders were frowning at them. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, and she protested wiggling away from him. He settled for setting her down on the ground in front of him, between his legs, and leaning her against his chest. She eventually gave up, and instead allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of his body matching the heat from the bonfire on the slightly chilly night.

Jacob leaned down and nuzzled her neck and ear while smelling her hair. She immediately felt chills radiate through her body, and involuntarily shuddered against him. This action seemed to affect him, and she felt him pull her closer to him by pulling her hips backwards. When she felt his hands pulling on her hips, she realized just how attracted she was to Jacob. As her back was directly against him, it did not take her long to realize that Jacob was indeed very attracted to her too. She felt his body reacting to her, and soon felt an erection directly behind her. She then heard Jacob groan slightly as he realized there was no way for him to hide his discomfort, and she almost felt sorry for him. Instead, she tactfully scooted herself slightly away from Jacob, allowing him to regain his composure.

After a few minutes of Jacob muttering things to himself about baseball, carburetors, and the names of his grade school teachers, he asked Bella if she would like to get up and take a walk with him. She agreed, and he helped her up, and then led her off for the walk. Bella assumed that they were headed for the beach, however was surprised when Jacob instead turned down his street.

When they reached Jacob's house, as comfortable as she always was in the house, she realized that the house felt very different with Billy not at home. Billy would be at the bonfire for several more hours, and suddenly Bella felt an electricity in the air that was not always present when Billy was with them. She sat down on the couch, and reached for the remote control. Jacob joined her, shook his head, and took the remote control out of her hands. He instead reached for the stereo remote, and turned on a station playing soft rock. Jacob then rose, and put his hand out to her.

"Huh?", was her brilliant response to his action.

"Dance with me Bella.", he replied huskily. When she began to laugh, and protest, Jacob simply lifted her up off the couch, pulling her into him. Bella was always very self conscious about her dancing ability, however with her body pressed up against Jacob this way, and with him looking down at her full of so much love in his eyes, she allowed herself to sway with him to the music. After they danced together for a few minutes, Jacob reached down to Bella, and tucked his hands under her thighs pulling her up to him. He was now holding her up in the air, and she wrapped her legs around his waste to help support herself. As silly as she felt this way, she realized that she was now face to face with Jacob, and she leaned in to kiss his lips.

Jacob began kissing her sweetly and gently, and Bella suddenly started kissing Jacob more ardently. When she had been with Edward, she was never allowed to give into her desires, and it felt exciting and free for her not to have to think, but to just feel and react. She caught Jacob by surprise, and he immediately reached around her putting his hands directly on her ass, pulling her body into his. She was thrilled to find that the earlier evidence of his attraction had returned, and was delighted at how it felt for Jacob to be pulling her body into his this way. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own, and she felt herself tighten her legs around his waste, grinding herself into him as well.

She heard Jacob groan into her, and was almost surprised when she felt herself being lowered onto his bed, almost not even aware that Jacob had carried her through the house. She began to protest when he pulled away from her, however was soon reunited with him after he closed and locked his bedroom door. A part of her was almost surprised by this action, but she quickly dismissed it instead resuming her kissing of Jacob.

Ok, here is Chapter 2. I am pretty sure as long as I am not too explicit I can keep my T rating, however if anyone thinks differently, please let me know and I will change it to M.

**Please please review. It is such a rush to read what people think of my writing. **


	3. Chapter 3 Jacob's Desire

Chapter 3 – Jacob's Desire

Oh my God, I am kissing Bella, and she is really into me. She feels so good to me, and I swear God, if you give me this woman, I will always treat her like the gift that she is, and I will always do whatever I can to make her happy, and I will always try to be a good person. Jacob silently prayed as he walked Bella into his bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed, and his breath caught as he looked down at her. He had fantasized about having Bella in his bed so many times, but somehow, his imagination had never come close to showing her near as beautiful as she was now. In the back of his mind, he suddenly imagined Billy coming home early, and although he knew he was not going to cross any major lines with Bella tonight, he did not really want to have an audience to any of their time together. He then thought of Embry and Quil and locked the door for good measure. When he returned to Bella, she was looking up at him with flushed cheeks and eyes that made him feel as if she could melt his heart with one look. He gently laid next to her and began kissing her again, purposely keeping his erection from touching her in case that was something embarrassing to her.

He was very pleasantly surprised when after only a minute of kissing, Bella turned her body and wrapped her leg around Jacob, once again pulling him closer so his erection was in direct contact with the center of her attraction. She was arching into him, and she began to rhythmically rock her body back and forth. From the side by side position they were in, it was difficult to obtain much pressure, and he instinctively rolled her on her back, rolling on top of her, making sure he held most of his weight up with his arms.

He heard her sharp intake of breath when he again ground his body against hers, and instantly felt her hands up around his neck, pulling him back against her lips. She pulled him so hard, it almost felt as if she bruised his lips, which only seemed to excite him even more. He held up most of his weight with one arm, and brought the other hand down to rest on her hip, pulling her towards him each time he thrust his body against hers. They were both still wearing jeans, and the friction that began to build from the denim rubbing against one another left them both feeling extra heat that only fueled the desire even more.

It was everything Jacob could do to maintain his composure, and allow his body to completely take over the situation. This is Bella, this is Bella, I love Bella, and I can't let things go too far, if I rush this, I am going to screw up the plan. I don't just want Bella tonight, I want her forever. Slow down Jakey boy. In direct opposition to this line of self-talk, Jacob's imagination played him pictures in his head of the two of them in the same position, however completely without clothing. He had to shake his head to clear it several times.

He heard Bella's breathing, it was heavy and quick. He began to kiss and nuzzle her neck, and felt her body wreathing beneath him. He finally had to pull off and away from her, afraid that if he didn't, he was going to really embarrass himself by making a mess all over himself. When she whined in protest, he allowed his hand to take the place that his erection against her body a minute before that. She moaned deeply, and threw her head back as he firmly pressed his fingers against her jeans, rubbing her body in tight fast circles.

Bella continued to rock her hips into his fingers, and her moans grew louder. She had her eyes closed tightly, and Jacob was satisfied just to watch her ecstasy. Her moans soon became high pitched panting, and after another moment, Jacob watched her as her body shuddered under his touch. She opened her eyes after that, and quickly looked at Jacob with embarrassment in realization as to what had just happened. Jacob didn't think it was possible that he had ever loved her more, and found her embarrassment endearing. Without words, Jacob smiled at her, and moved closer to her, and kissed her on the tip of the nose. She lowered her eyes, and started to try to say something to express her embarrassment, and he laid a finger against her lips, and shook his head no. When she saw the desire and love in his eyes, she found her confidence, and instead started to kiss him again, this time soft and sweetly.

Jacob began to kiss her face, her hair, running his fingers over her arms, neck, fingers. He smiled when he realized she had fallen asleep, and gently untangled himself from her arms. "Well, cold shower here I come" he whispered to himself.

He got up, and went to take his shower. When he returned, he enjoyed just how cute she looked all curled up in his bed, and he didn't have the heart to move her to the couch. He instead put on a pair of his boxer shorts and climbed in next to her. He told himself that he would lay with her for a few minutes and then go out to the couch himself, even though he didn't fit on it. He left the bedroom door open, and then laid down, quickly himself falling asleep.

This was how Billy found them about an hour later. Billy sat there for a moment, not sure exactly what he should do. He loved Bella almost as if she were a member of her family, and yet he knew that Jacob had responsibilities to the tribe that did not include a life with Bella. He then looked at his son's sleeping face nestled against Bella's hair, and swore he had not seen his son this happy in many years. Not since his mother had died. With the thought of his deceased wife, Billy's heart ached, and in that moment he knew he would not wake Jake up, he would allow him this moment of happiness. Billy called Charlie, telling him that Bella had fallen asleep and got Charlie's blessing to let her go ahead and stay over, never telling Charlie that it would not be on the couch this time.

Hmmm, I am thinking I better go ahead and switch it to a "M" rating, just not sure exactly where that line is. Better to be safe I think. Please review, let me know if you like the story so far. Thanks so much.


	4. Chapter 4 Tribal Responsibility

Chapter 4 – Tribal Responsibility

The next morning, Jacob woke up slowly, instinctively wrapping his arms around Bella and pulling her to him. He kissed the top of her head, and it took a full five minutes until his brain caught up enough for him to realize it was morning and he and Bella were still laying in his bed together. He jumped up, pulled on a tshirt, and walked out into the living room looking for his father. He found his father in the kitchen, and immediately started trying to explain how he and Bella had fallen asleep.

Billy held up his hand to his son, without looking up from the cup of coffee he was just lowering from his mouth. "S'okay son, I know, I understand.", came the quiet reply. "I called Charlie, everything is fine." Jake was immediately relieved, and turned to go and wake Bella up for breakfast.

"Jake", Billy quietly called. Jacob turned slowly back to his father, suddenly a little nervous about what his father was about to say. "We need to talk."

Jacob respectfully came and sat down in the chair next to his father's wheelchair. After a moment in thought, Billy softly continued, "not now son. We will need to go and talk to the tribal elders and Sam later today."

"'bout what, Dad?" Jacob asked.

"about your future" was all his dad would say.

Billy turned and wheeled himself towards the living room, and out the front door. Jacob sat there for a moment feeling a little confused, and he could not shake the feeling that this was not going to be a good talk.

He woke Bella up, and after they ate breakfast she headed home. If she had noticed that Jacob seemed preoccupied, she did not say anything to him, which was a relief. He did not want to worry her with whatever the tribal elders had to say to him. She had already shared with him that she thought some of the elders did not like her.

Jacob spent the day catching up on homework, cleaning his room, doing anything at all to keep his mind off of the meeting. A little after 6:00pm, the phone rang, and it was Sam on the line. He told Jacob that it was time for him to come and meet with the tribal elders.

Jacob entered the lodge that he had known his entire life. Billy had been on the elder tribal council for as long as Jacob's memory existed. After all, Billy's father had been the son of the great Quileute Chief Ephraim Black, and in the tribe's eyes, they were equivalent to royalty. He was slightly intimidated that the entire council had called him to speak to him alone.

Jacob sat on the floor directly in front of the semi-circle that consisted of the elders. Sam was also present, he sat off to the side, not part of the circle, and not near Jake.

"Jacob, it is time for you to take your rightful place in this tribe.", his father stated. Jacob looked at him with confused eyes, and his father went on to explain it to him. "Jacob, you are the great-grandson of Ephraim Black, eventually you will lead our tribe." Jacob looked at Sam. After all, Sam was the alpha of the werewolf pack. He was perfectly fine with that arrangement, and he suddenly felt his shoulders weighted down, as he was not clear what the council was asking of him.

One of the other elders, seeming to lose patience with the hesitation spoke, "Jacob, you will begin to take over the alpha position in the pack, and in the next few years you will marry a Quileute woman and then it will be your job to father the next generation chief. You will be expected to attend all council meetings now, and you will begin to take over more responsibilities with the pack."

Jacob suddenly felt trapped. He looked over to Sam who was looking down at the ground. "What if I don't want it?" he boldly asked the elder. The council member's eyes widened in surprise while Sam's eyes snapped up to look at Jake.

"It is not really a choice son, it is your destiny. You will eventually imprint on the woman who is meant for you, and the bloodline will stay pure.", replied the elder.

Billy's eyes grew sad as he realized his son was thinking about Bella. As the Chief of the Tribe, he spoke softly, "Jacob, I realize this is a lot of information son. Take some time and get used to the idea, we will meet again when the new moon rises in the sky", which Jacob realized was in about three weeks.

The council began to rise, and leave the lodge, finally leaving only Billy, Sam and Jacob alone. Billy turned to his son, and waited for him to speak.

"Dad, I have always been very proud of my heritage, and I always wanted nothing more than to make you proud. But Dad, I know in my heart I will never imprint on any Quileute girl. I will never love anyone like I love Bella." It was Sam who gently spoke next.

"Jacob, I know you believe that. Trust me when I tell you that I never thought I would love anyone like I loved Leah, but when imprinting happens Jacob, it becomes as strong of a pull as it is to breathe air. It is not a choice, it is not in your control."

"But Sam, you are happy being alpha. I don't want it."

"Jacob, I have always known this day was coming. I have only been holding your place for you. When you are ready, I will follow you, and you will lead us.", he said almost sadly.

Unbeknownst to the three men inside, a type of meeting was happening outside the lodge as well. The elders decided that the girl would need to be made aware of Jacob's responsibilities. If the girl cared for him as much as it appeared, she would leave Jacob alone to fulfill his destiny. It was decided that Sam would invite the girl to come and speak to the council later that week.

Review please 


	5. Chapter 5 Bella's Decision

Chapter 5. Bella's Decision

Bella and Jacob spent the next two weeks growing closer, falling more in love. They spent hours just being together, and some time exploring their newfound physical attraction. Jacob was always very careful with her, and treated her respectfully, always making sure that he was not pushing her past anything she was ready for. He showed great maturity with his patience and control, however there was a side of him that burned with desire for Bella.

During their more intimate times, Bella and Jacob had slowly gained confidence and trust in one another and themselves, and the last time they were together, they had actually ended up with all of their clothes piled on the floor. They reveled in one another's bodies. He admiring her porcelain skin, her flat stomach, her firm breasts, and the way her thighs looked wrapped around his dark-skinned legs. She was impressed with his body as well, the way his hips held ridged lines which formed a "v", the way his body felt pressed against hers, and how it felt to wrap her hands around his erection. She was thrilled with this kind of intimacy, as Edward had never let her that close to him.

Even with their comfortable intimacy, and their attraction to one another, neither of them had discussed taking the physical relationship to the next level, and Jacob never tried to do anything he wasn't absolutely sure she was ready for. He happily let her take the lead.

It was after spending such an afternoon with Jacob, Bella was alone at his house while he was out on patrols. She was surprised by visitors, Sam and Emily. She noted that Sam looked uncomfortable and Emily looked sad. She sat and listened as they explained to her that the council wanted to meet with her, and they would like her to come to the lodge. Sam told her that it had to do with Jake, that he would need something from her, and that she could not tell Jake anything about the meeting. Bella trusted Sam and Emily, and so she followed them to the lodge.

Bella nervously pulled at the hem of her shirt. She had not known what one was supposed to wear to a tribal council meeting. Bella listened carefully as the tribal elders explained the tribal stories to her, explained the fact that Jacob was the direct descendent of the Chief's, and found herself somewhat impressed to learn just how important Jacob was in the tribal structure. They then explained the concept of imprinting to her, and she began to feel as if her world were starting to fall away.

Next, they explained to Bella that it was Jacob's destiny to imprint, marry, and have children with a Quileute woman in order to keep the bloodlines pure. Bella felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. She desperately looked at Billy, who was looking down and avoiding her eyes. "Billy?" she heard her voice break as she called his name.

"Bella it is true. I am sorry. You know I love you as if you were my own family, but everything the council is telling you is true. The problem is that my son is in love with you Bella, and there is a danger that he will fight his responsibility. It will tear Jacob in half to have to choose between his tribe, his family, and the woman he loves.", Billy trailed off.

Sam softly spoke next, "Bella, they want you to leave Jacob, to make him think that you no longer want to be with him. If you are not here, then Jacob will accept his destiny, and he will move on. If you love him Bella, this is the kindest thing you could do for Jacob, for his own good." Bella's head began to swim, and she feared she might actually pass out. She instead turned and ran out of the lodge, running almost directly into Emily waiting outside. Emily looked at Bella's expression took her hand and simply said,

"Come."


	6. Chapter 6 One last night together

Chapter 6. One last week together

Time seemed to have stopped for Bella. As she went home that night, she had to start making her plans as soon as possible. She had not made a decision about college yet, so she decided it was time to talk to her parents, and then to choose a college as far away as possible. She knew that if she stayed anywhere close to Forks, and to LaPush, there would be no way she could stay away from Jacob. She started with her mother, and then Charlie, and before 24 hours were up, the entire track her life was on changed completely. She would move out to Atlanta where her mother and Phil would be moving as Phil had recently been traded to the Atlanta Braves. She was going to start taking some classes at Georgia State University.

Charlie was sad that she was going to be going, although he told himself that it was a good thing she would be going to college. She made Charlie promise that he wouldn't tell anyone, giving the excuse that she hated for anyone to make a fuss, and he swore himself to secrecy. She also quietly told Billy her plans, and as his eyes filled with tears, he silently shook his head. She also asked him to keep her plans from Jacob, telling him that if Jacob knew, she would not be strong enough to stop him from talking her out of leaving. He agreed.

She then made the decision that she was going to spend as much time as possible with Jacob for the next five days. She slowly began to entertain another thought about the way she would spend her last night with Jacob. Before she realized it, she had decided that she would give herself fully to Jacob on their last night. She felt she deserved at least one completely happy fulfilled night with Jacob. For one night he would be completely hers, and then the next day she would let him go to fulfill his destiny.

During the five days, she felt slightly guilty for not spending much time with Charlie, however Charlie seemed to understand her need to spend as much time with Jacob as she could, and agreed when she asked to spend the last night at the Black's house. He didn't even object when Billy made plans with him for an overnight fishing trip her last night, and he promised to pick her up from Billy's house at 6am that morning in order to take her to the airport for her flight. She was thankful that Billy was giving her the gift of being alone with Jacob all night, knowing it was their last night together.

Bella had planned the night out, that started with her cooking dinner for her and Jacob. She was a good cook, and Jacob always made her feel like he enjoyed her cooking. After she cleaned up, Jacob told her that they had been invited to Sam and Emily's for a small bonfire, with just the pack. She was thankful she would get to see her friends one more time, so they walked hand in hand. Once alone in the kitchen with Emily, Bella turned towards Emily and quietly spoke, "Emily, I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. For being the first to accept me, for offering me friendship." She started to choke up. Emily put her arms around her friend, and hugged her.

"Goodbye Bella. God Bless You, and take care of you. It is a generous thing you are doing for Jacob.", she murmured.

"Promise me you will look after him Em."

"I promise Bella, I promise you I will look after him."

The two girls swiped at their eyes, and got back to the party. Jacob noticed some kind of unspoken understanding between the two women, however chose to shrug it off, figuring that Bella would tell him if she wanted him to know. It was Emily who broke the party up early, giving Bella a knowing glance. Bella looked around at Embry and Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, and Sam and suddenly felt overwhelmed with sadness. She quickly looked away, and led Jacob home without speaking.

When they got to his house, Jacob immediately commented on the fact that their father's must be crazy to have allowed them to spend the night together while going on an overnight fishing trip. "Either they have lost their minds, or they are trying to come up with an excuse for shooting me.", he joked. She smiled halfheartedly, and nodded.

"I think I need a shower Jake, what do you think?" she asked.

"umm, sure go ahead.", he answered quizzically, wondering why she needed his permission.

"No, Jake, that isn't what I meant.", she smiled at his lack of understanding.

"Ooohhhhhh, I see, you need someone to wash your back, huh?" he smiled his biggest, best smile at her finally getting what she was asking.

She quietly undressed and brought the shampoo and conditioner from her overnight bag into the bathroom. He dropped his clothes on the floor, and stepped out of them to join her. As they entered the shower, it was immediately apparent that Jacob was already completely aroused. She smiled at him, and he grinned back at her. Jacob had to duck his head to get his hair wet, and he took her breath away with just how beautiful he was standing under the stream of water with his hair flowing down his shoulders.

He quickly washed his hair with her shampoo, and then made a wise crack remark about falling in love with himself just from how his hair was going to smell that night. He then turned to her, and poured more shampoo in his hand. He turned her so that her back was to him, and he gently started washing her hair for her. It was one of the sweetest, most intimate acts she had ever experienced. After he pulled her back to rinse the soap out, he let her condition her hair. He then took a cloth, and proceeded to wash her. He washed her back, her face, her neck, her arms. The feel of the cloth over her skin with his warm hand inside of it was tantalizing. When he turned her around, she took the opportunity to rub her soapy body over his, and he pulled her to him. They began to kiss, and as their kisses grew hotter, the water grew colder. They quickly rinsed off and got out, and wrapped in towels. As she was wrapping her hair in a towel, she felt herself being scooped up, and saw that Jacob was carrying her to his bedroom. He set her down gently, and she admired how beautiful he looked with just a white towel wrapped around his waist. The white towel in contrast to his russet skin left a picture in her mind that she knew she would remember for the rest of her life. Jacob gently dried her hair with her towel, and didn't seem to notice when his towel fell around his feet.

Bella turned towards him, and gently began to plant little kisses all along his chest and stomach. He moaned and pulled her onto the bed next to him. They spent the next hour slowly exploring one another with their mouths, planting kisses, running their tongues over one another, nibbling one another. Bella felt her body reacting to his, and she finally rolled on top of Jacob, placing the heat of her desire directly against his erection.

This act caught Jacob completely by surprise, and he almost threw her off. "Umm, Bella, honey, that's a little too close, I can't promise you I can control myself.", he trailed off. Instead of rolling off of him, Bella began to move her body in rhythm against his body, gently rubbing the wetness her body was releasing all over his erection.

Jacob almost panicked, and he grabbed her hips, "Honey, look, there is only so much a man can take. . ."

Bella looked into his eyes and answered back, "Then take me."

"Bella, are you sure? I mean, I don't want us to rush, we have all the time in the world." At the same time his words were saying this, his hands had begun to move her body back and forth over his erection again. "Bella, I don't want you to make love to me until you are 100% sure it would be making _love". _He stressed the word.

Without hesitation, without moving her eyes from his gaze she answered, "I do love you Jacob. I am in love with you, and I want you to make love to me. I love you Jake."

Jacob's eyes grew wide, and he felt tears fill them. He then mentally chastised himself not to be a chick and cry and instead pulled Bella down to kiss her hungrily. He suddenly felt as if he had been holding back a part of him, the animal part, that she had just invited out. He began to kiss her hard, and pull her very hard against him. As they were rubbing their against one another, he felt their bodies line up, and felt himself begin to enter her.

"Bella are you sure?" he asked, praying that she had not changed her mind. As if to answer him, she deliberately angled her hips so that he was pointed straight up into her, and she began to lower herself onto him. He froze for a moment, afraid of hurting her, letting her choose the pressure and speed of losing her virginity. He watched her face, and felt completely helpless to help her avoid the pain she was feeling. He held his breath as she continued to lower herself, hesitating from time to time to allow her body to catch up. She finally took him in all the way, pushing past the pain, and once he was all the way in she breathed out a huge breath of air. She began to gently rock back and forth on top of him, and he saw her face relax.

"My God, you are beautiful. I love you so much Bella, I have loved you for so long, and I will love you for the rest of my life. You have no idea how long I have prayed for this moment. I knew if I gave you enough time, you would be whole again, and I knew that you would love me too.", the words seemed to bubble out of him. She fought back the despair she was feeling, knowing that this was her last night with Jacob, and instead forced herself to experience the moment, to feel the love he was giving her.

Jacob and Bella slowly figured out the mechanics of making love, and were both enjoying their new found physical pleasure. Jacob gently flipped Bella over, and gently began rocking into her, enjoying the tension he could see building in her. Every nerve in his body was screaming for release, and he was unsure exactly how long he would be able to last before exploding. He instead focused on her pleasure, and he enjoyed the feeling of power he felt knowing that he could bring her body to the brink of orgasm. As Bella's moans became high pitched, she began to dig her nails into his back. With a final arching of her hips, Bella's body began to shudder, and Jacob was amazed at what happened on the inside of her body at the same time. He felt her body convulse inwardly, and knew in this moment that he would not be able to hold on any longer. With a last thrust, his body and mind both exploded with pleasure, and he thrust himself deeply inside of her with his release.

He finally understood what it meant when it was described as "becoming one" because in that moment he did not know where he ended and where she began. Time and space seemed to have no meaning, and although he couldn't remember his own name in that moment, he certainly remembered hers and he heard her name escaping his lips, "Oh, Belllaaaaaa." When his own orgasm has passed, he felt his body drop on her, and after a minute he heard he realized that she couldn't breathe very well. He rolled off of her, pulling her with him so they could stay connected. He looked at her face above his own, and she smiled at him with so much love in her eyes it hurt. He kissed her nose, and her cheeks, and her lips.

"Are you ok, Bells?" he asked.

"Mmm hmmm. I am good. No, I am better than good, I am great.", she replied.

She kissed him warmly, and then he heard her whisper, "I love you Jacob Black. I may not have always known it, but I know it now, and I know that I will love you for the rest of my life." He hugged her, and she gently rolled her to her side, finally breaking their connection. He curled his body around hers, and she nuzzled his neck, entwining her legs with his. They fell asleep in one another's arms.

Jacob dreamed about Bella, as was his norm, however this night, he dreamed of Bella in a wedding dress, and then Bella holding a little black-haired baby. In Jacob's heart, he knew that Bella was his soul mate, and he was happier than he had been in his whole life. Somewhere in the night, Jacob unconsciously came to the decision that he would tell the elders that he was sorry, but a life without Bella was not a life he wanted, no matter what the consequences.

As Jacob slowly woke up his mind replayed the events from the night before, and he instinctively reached out for her. When his hand finds nothing, he opens his eyes, and realizes she is gone. In her place is a letter.

Dear Jacob:

There are no words to express how hard this is for me. Jacob, you have helped me heal, you have made me whole again. I will always love you for that, you are the best friend I have ever had. I am leaving. For good. I am going away to college, I couldn't find a way to tell you. Please Jacob, if you have ever cared for me, don't try to find me. You always told me you would do anything for me, you would give me anything I asked for, and this is what I want. I want you to let me go, and move on. I want you to find someone to love, who can be what you need. Please Jacob, be happy.

I will miss you more than you could possibly know,

Bella


	7. Chapter 7 Lone Wolf aka Bad Jacob

Chapter 7 – Lone Wolf

Jacob's entire world crumbled down around him in that moment and he heard himself scream "Noooooooooo". He felt his heart break into a million pieces. The next emotion he feels is an anger like he had never known. The feeling threatens to choke him. Why would she finally come to him and give herself to him, and let him believe that she loved him, knowing the whole time she was just going to leave him. It was the cruelest thing she had ever done, in his mind much worse than what the leech had done to her. Jacob felt as if he is going to vomit, and then instead felt his body quivering with anger. He ran outside just in time to phase, and took off through the woods. He heard himself howl a deep and mournful howl, not even conscious as to how he was making that noise. He suddenly felt Sam in his mind, knowing Sam had phased in response to the howl. Jacob refused to speak to him. Sam watches Jacob's thoughts, watching how much in love he was with Bella and experienced the pain of her leaving him. He quietly left Jacob to his own thoughts and phased back.

Jacob spent the next month in wolf form. He tried desperately to push the human part of him away, hoping that this could somehow help avoid his pain. He hunted like an animal, ran like an animal, and slept like an animal. He avoided contact with humans, and purposely ignored the pack when they phased and could still connect with his mind. In animal form his thoughts were very simple, he hardly even thought of Bella until one of the pack members wondered how Jake was doing. He never answered. After the fourth week in the wild, he began to hear someone calling him in his mind.

"Jake, I know you can hear me. Jake your Dad is sick, you have to come home. Jacob Billy needs you." It was Sam. As much as Jacob tried not to allow the words to have any meaning to him, once the thought was conveyed, he immediately stopped running and whined. Jacob loved his father, and he suddenly felt guilty for having left him alone so long, with no one to take care of him. He abruptly turned and began running back in the direction he had come from. He has wandered so far from the reservation that it took him a solid week to make it home.

When Jacob was directly outside of his house, he knew it was time to phase back. He sat on the ground, waiting for the change to occur. A part of him was extremely afraid of what he would feel once he was human again, and he found phasing back was not as easy as it normally was. It took every ounce of concentration he had to achieve it. When he was finally back in his human form, he looked down at his body and noted some new scars on his torso. "Hmph" was all he replied.

He walked around to the garage where he knew he had some clothes stashed, and once dressed he came inside the house. Once inside, he saw Sue Clearwater, Emily and Sam. Sue began to cry when she saw him, and he immediately panicked and started to think the worst. Sam read his expression and quickly spoke. "Jake, your Dad is ok, he has just been very ill, and he asks for you constantly."

Jacob nodded his head, and ducked into his father's bedroom. He saw his father laying on the bed with his eyes closed, looking pale and suddenly Jacob realized looking very old. "Dad" he groaned, his human vocal cords not used to making sounds. He sounded very hoarse.

Billy's eyes flew open, and when he saw his son he began to weep. Jacob knelt by his father's bed, rested his head next to his father's arm, and joined his father in tears.

"Son, you have come home. I have prayed to my Grandfather to lead you home Jacob, I have fasted and prayed, and my prayers have been answered. Thank you Grandfather for bringing my son home." Billy laid his hand on top of Jacob's head.

"I am so sorry son, so sorry for your pain. . ." he trailed off.

Jacob shook his head, forbidding his father to speak of Bella or his pain and instead replied, "No, Dad, I am sorry for being gone so long. It was thoughtless of me. I promise I will never leave you like that again."

Billy nodded, and in that moment Sue Clearwater entered the room with a cup of soup. "Ok, you stubborn old man, your prodigal son has returned, now Billy, you promised me you would eat when he returned." Billy looked at Jacob and rolled his eyes. Jacob felt guilt wash over him when he realized part of the reason his father was sick was because he had refused to eat because of Jacob.

Jacob bent down and kissed his father on the top of his head, and then turned to go and take a shower. When he came out, Sam and Emily were waiting for him. With a deep breath, he sat with them to hear what they had to say.

Sam began to explain to Jacob what was expected of him as far as alpha training was concerned. He then explained that it was the wish of the council for Jake to begin dating different Quileute women in the hopes that he would imprint on one of them. Jacob simply shrugged and replied, "Whatever."

After a week of being home, Jacob had begun his alpha training. He also had started attending council meetings, although he sat there silently through them, with nothing to say. For Jacob's friends and family, the change in Jacob was astonishing. He barely ever spoke, and the light in his eyes was gone. He never laughed, and he never wanted to hang around with Quil or Embry. Sam and Emily invited Jacob over one night, and when he walked in to find they had invited a young woman to join them, he turned and walked out.

Over he next month, he continued to refuse any type of blind date. He was not unaware when different girls just happened to come by the house, or bring Billy some important papers that needed his attention. He found himself completely not interested in anyone.

Jacob could control his thoughts of Bella during the day, but he could not keep her out of his mind at night when he dreamed. The last dream he had of her, she was leaving his house the morning after making love to him, and left to go meet with Edward. She ran into Edward's arms, and told him that she had finally experienced the last human experience she wanted to have, and was now ready to be with him. When he woke up, he actually began to think to himself that this is what must have happened. That was why she had left so suddenly and why nobody would tell him where she was. He suddenly felt used, and felt his heart break all over again.

He decided it was time to date. He finally allowed Sam and Emily to fix him up. When he walked in, he was indifferent when he met a young woman who would be joining them. She was a young beautiful woman named Elizabeth. Jacob looked at her, and thought to himself that she was attractive enough.

Jacob suddenly challenged himself and wondered how long it would take him to get this girl into bed. He squinted his eyes when he looked at her, and bet himself he could accomplish this task in three days. Sam and Emily were pleasantly surprised when Jacob began to show an interest in Elizabeth, and Emily in particular was happy to see that Jacob was trying to be charming with the girl.

Jacob asked the girl to take a walk with him that night, and once he was alone with her, he turned and began to kiss her hungrily. In one brief moment something inside him reminded him that she was not Bella, and he purposely built a wall between his heart and his mind, not allowing his heart to have a say in things anymore. The girl was flattered, and thought perhaps this meant that Jacob was really interested in her. Jacob pulled her to him a little roughly, and when he felt her stiffen up with fear, he made himself slow down, and walk her back to her house. He made plans with her the next day to take a long hike.

The next morning as he grabbed the stuff for the hike, he purposefully walked over to his dresser, and opened the brand new box of condoms his father had given him at the beginning of the summer. He tore two of them off the strip, and put them in his bag. He walked to Elizabeth's house, and held her hand as they began to hike up the trail. They hiked about 45 minutes, when Jacob picked a clearing for them to sit in. He laid the blanket on the ground, and pulled her to him. He changed his strategy this time, and started things very softly with the girl. He methodically kissed her neck, and breathed against her ears, and ran his hands over her body until he could feel that she was attracted to him as well. He began to untie the dress strap behind her neck, and within half an hour was quite pleased with himself that he had her completely naked. It only took him another half-hour before he was ripping open his condom, and accepting the girl's offer of her virginity. He had to admit that it physically felt good, and he was happy to have the sexual release. After they had finished, Jacob got himself dressed and emotionally withdrew himself from the girl.

They walked back down the trail, and Jacob took her home. He congratulated himself on his conquest, and noted to himself that it had only taken two days instead of the three he thought it might take. He happily marched over to Sam and Emily's house, sat himself down on their couch, grasped his fingers behind his head, put his feet up on their coffee table and said, "Next."

Emily looked horrified when she realized what had transpired. From the smug look on Jacob's face, and his word 'next', she immediately felt terrible for Elizabeth. She quickly hurried out the door heading to Elizabeth's house, feeling responsible for introducing the poor girl to Jacob in the first place. Sam sighed, and shook his head. Before he could begin a lecture, Jacob rose and left without another word.

Jacob was quite pleased with himself, and decided that it has been nice to have sex again, and decided he would have sex every chance he possible could. His mind began to run through the various women in his tribe, and he began to choose which girls would be his first choices. He was Jacob Black after all, the future Chief of the Tribe, what girl would not want a piece of that, he thought to himself. Jacob headed towards the small bar on the edge of the reservation, deciding that sleeping with virgins was probably not the most fun he could have.

The next few weeks consisted of Jacob going off to the bar, coming home with different women of all ages, having sex with them, and then not calling them. When he had been through most of the women at the bar, he started hanging around the reservation school, choosing some of the older girls to focus his attention on. When Jacob successfully had seduced one of the married reservation teachers, the council was finally forced to address his behavior.

Jacob sat in front of the council as he always did, not saying a word. The council members began to scold Jacob for his behavior, and started lecturing him on the fact that council members, especially future chiefs, needed to respect the tribe, and not purposely use their position for physical needs. Jacob simply looked at them, rose to his feet and replied, "Eat me" as he walked out of the meeting. The council sat quietly as they watched him go, at a complete loss for words.

Since Jacob really did respect his father, and knew his father was not happy with the way he had been acting, Jacob instead started hanging out in Forks, finding plenty of non-Quileute women who were more than happy to have him use them for sex. He was especially happy when he ran into Lauren, a girl who had hated Bella, and spent three whole days in her bed. Jacob never stayed with anyone for more than a week, however he was not against the idea of hooking up with them again a few months later.

After one such night, when Jacob arrived home late at night, he was surprised to find Billy waiting for him, sitting in his wheelchair. "Son, we need to talk." Jacob inhaled deeply, wishing his father would just leave him alone, however respecting his father enough to sit next to him, to listen to what he had to say.

"Jacob, I know that these last six months have been very difficult for you since Bel, umm, since you have been alone. But son, it is time for you to stop this ridiculous behavior, and it is time for you to start to work towards a future for yourself. I have accepted that you are not ready to settle down with anyone, but there are other parts of your life Jacob, and you owe it to yourself to start to have some goals, and start working for something. I want you to think, Jacob, how your mother would feel if she were alive."

Jacob suddenly felt as if his father had slapped him. He actually wished his father had slapped him instead, as that would have hurt far less than what he had just said. His father continued, "Son, I want you to go on a spirit walk for two days. Stay in human form, be by yourself, and think about where you want your life to go. I am asking you to do this for me." Jacob was touched, as Billy asked very little of him. He did not verbally respond, but instead just nodded his head. Jacob left the next morning.

He was up bright and early, not taking much with him. He started hiking, going nowhere in particular. He finally let his mind think about Bella, and when he did, the pain was as fresh as the day she left. He realized that by holding back the pain behind a wall, the pain just stayed the same, never getting less. He thought about his mother, picturing her face. He thought about what kind of things his mother would say to him. He thought about his future, and jokingly asked himself what he wanted to be when he grew up. Slowly, in his mind, he began to see a car shop with a neon sign over it that said "Jake's". As he saw this image, he began to feel alive again, and he decided that he would throw himself into making his dream a reality.

When Jacob came back down off the mountain after his spirit walk, Billy could tell that Jacob had made some type of Peace with himself, and he was relieved.


	8. Chapter 8 Bella

Chapter 8. Bella

Bella was quietly crying when Charlie came to pick her up before the sun was even in the sky. She hugged Billy without words, and ducked into her father's car which held her suitcases to take her to the airport. As Charlie drove away from LaPush Bella's cries became louder, and as he drove her to the airport he began to fear she was on the verge of becoming hysterical. Charlie glanced at her sideways, seeming unsure as to what to say, and instead reached out and held her hand. Bella looked up, thankful for her father's feeble attempts to comfort her.

As she checked in her luggage and made her way through the metal detectors, her body began to operate on auto-pilot. She systematically made her way to her seat, and was thankful for the fact that she was in a window seat. She spent the majority of her flight staring out through the window, seeing nothing at all.

When Bella saw her mother picking her up from the airport, Bella threw herself into her mother's arms, unable to control the sobs that erupted from deep within her soul. Renee led her daughter out of the airport while Phil went to find her luggage. Renee looked at Bella, and hesitantly asked what was wrong. Bella sobbed in her mother's arms, and all she could answer was, "Jacob."

Renee and Bella spent that night sitting quietly together, with Bella crying and pouring her heart out to her mother, and her mother listening and stroking her hair from her face, and drying her tears. Bella was as honest as possible with her mother, and even shared what had happened her last night with Jacob. Renee listened silently, and mostly just let Bella get all her feelings out. She explained how Jacob was destined to be the Chief of his Tribe, and that it was necessary for him to marry a girl from the tribe. She spoke with such sadness, Renee's heart broke for her daughter. Bella finally cried herself to sleep around 2am. The next morning Renee let her sleep in.

When Bella awoke, at first she wasn't sure where she was, and once she remembered, all of her despair returned. She spent most of the day laying in bed. Bella's first few weeks in Atlanta were somewhat unremarkable. She did actually go and enroll at the University, although she only signed up to take a half load of classes. She avoided leaving the house, even when Renee and Phil would invite her out to dinner with them. She mostly kept to herself, and Renee could often hear her crying herself to sleep.

In the second month that she was in Atlanta, Bella began to feel sick, and Renee was afraid her daughter had come down with an awful flu. She could barely keep any food down, and she seemed so exhausted all of the time. When the flu did not seem to pass after one week, Renee forced Bella to see a doctor. Bella thought to herself with her luck, she had contracted some rare viral infection that she would never get over. They had taken some blood tests and given her a thorough examination. She was considering the possibility that if she had an original illness, perhaps they would name it after her. She almost expected this outcome as the doctor walked into his office after her exam.

"Ms. Swan, I do have the results of your examination, would you rather speak to me alone or have your mother present?" Bella looked at Renee and tried to measure whether bad news would be easier on Renee from the doctor, or from Bella later on at home. She eventually figured the sooner the better, so she told the doctor that her mother was welcomed to stay.

The doctor cleared his throat, and Bella believed she saw him flush a little before he spoke. She instantly felt sorry for him, thinking to herself that it must be difficult for a doctor to give people bad news, and she wondered just how bad the news was going to be. "Ahem, Ms. Swan, according to our blood tests, the reason you have not been feeling well is that you are approximately two months pregnant."

Bella stared at the doctor, feeling her ears begin to burn hot. Suddenly she felt as if she could not hear at all, and she noticed that it seemed like someone had made gravity stronger. She looked around at her mother, and was shocked to see her mother smiling, holding her hand to her mouth. She looked back at the doctor, and could see his lips moving, but again noticed that the only sound she could hear was her heartbeat and blood rushing through her veins. She stood up from the chair, and noticed everything turning a gray color, darkening until everything was black.

When Bella awoke, she was laying on an examination table with Renee at her side. Renee was wiping her face with a cool cloth, and holding her hand. Bella noted that her mother had a strange smile on her face, and that her mother's eyes seemed to dance. She heard her mother speak, and felt relieved that her hearing had returned.

"Bella, honey are you okay? The doctor explained that it is not uncommon for pregnant women to become light-headed, and besides I'm not sure when the last time you ate was. He also told me that sometimes a sudden shock can trigger such an episode. 'Pregnant women?' Bella thought to herself. A realization washed over her finally, and as afraid as she was by this surprising news, she began to feel a spark of joy knowing she was carrying Jacob's baby.

Renee got Bella home, fed her crackers and gingerale, and made her comfortable in bed. Bella was slightly amused, knowing that it was not Renee's strong suit to be a caretaker. Once Phil had taken off for evening practice, Renee came and sat on the edge of Bella's bed.

"Bella, I realize that you are 19 years old now. I can not presume to tell you what to do. Having said that, don't you think that Jacob deserves to know he is going to be a father?" Bella's mind suddenly pictured Jacob's face. She imagined the scenario going two ways, one in which Jacob was thrilled, and lifted her up, and swung her around, and kissed her with his eyes glowing. She then pictured Jacob standing holding hands with a Quileute woman, hanging up the phone after getting the news, and sitting down on his couch devastated that he was now going to be torn between his new imprintee and a son whom he could never really know.

"No, Mom, it is just not possible. Jacob is kind of like royalty in their tribe. He has to marry another royal, and have heirs to the throne. The baby and I would only get in the way of his happiness. It would be very selfish of me to tell him about the baby. He may feel obligated to be with me, when it is not what is meant to be. I can't tell him Mom, he can never know."

"What about Charlie, Bella, have you considered how your father is going to handle this news?" Renee's eyes looked worried. Bella pictured her father holding his shotgun, pushing Jacob down an aisle where she stood at the end largely pregnant in a wedding gown.

"You're right Mom, we can't tell Charlie either."

"Bella, that is not what I meant. How in God's name are you going to keep something like this from your Dad. Bella you are his child, he has a right to know." Bella looked sadly into her mothers eyes, held her hand, and responded softly.

"Mom, Billy is Dad's best friend. If Dad were to know about this, there is no way he would be able to keep it from Billy. I am begging you Mom, please respect my wishes and do not tell Charlie anything. It is really not your news to tell anyway, you mentioned yourself that I am 19 years old, so it is not like you have shared custody with Dad or anything. Please Mom, trust me, I know what I am doing."

"Famous last words, Bella.", her mother replied, and Bella realized that her mother had agreed, and would not tell Charlie about the pregnancy. Bella then took some time to herself sitting in the room, staring at her stomach, and contemplating her life.

"Hey, Mom, do you have some writing paper I can use?" she asked. When her mother handed her the writing papers, she started a letter that said: "Dear Jacob: I know I will never send you this letter, but I need to write it anyway. Jacob, we are going to have a baby. . ."


	9. Chapter 9 surprise visitor

Chapter 9. Surprise visitor

The next few months seemed to blend together for Bella. She still tried to attend her classes, however she had a tough pregnancy and she was sick a lot. The doctor placed her on bed rest more than once. Her mother noted that when she would get really sick, she would always call out for Jacob in her sleep.

Bella was relieved when she only had about a week left before her baby was due. The doctor had assured her that if she did not go into labor naturally, the baby was so large that they would start her labor for her. She smirked to herself thinking_, like father like son_. She was thankful that the son she was carrying was healthy, other than being large. She was laying down in her bed trying to find a comfortable position when there was a knock at the door. She heard Renee walked to open the door.

"Bella, you have a visitor". Bella's heart froze, immediately thinking that no one knew she was there. After heaving herself out of bed, she walked on unsteady legs towards the front door. As she came around the corner, Bella's heart leapt. There stood Alice, arms full of baby presents. Bella began to cry, and Alice gently laid the presents down before throwing her arms around Bella.

"But how did you?" Bella started, and then realized she already knew how Alice knew she was going to have a baby. It was _Alice _after all. After introducing Alice to Phil and Renee, Alice and Bella went and sat on her bed to talk quietly.

"Edward?" Bella asked her friend. Alice shook her head.

"No, Bella, Edward does not know I am here. He did however see the image of you very pregnant, and there is a part of him that is very happy for you. He will always wish you well." Bella nodded silently. Alice then explained to Bella that after she had visions of Bella having the baby, she had then seen Phil and Renee getting ready to go back on the road with his team. "I am going to move in with you and take care of you and the baby." When Bella started to protest, Alice simply stated, "Look Bella, it is what I saw, are you really going to bet against me?" Bella smiled weakly, knowing she had just lost any argument she might have had.

Bella began to tell Alice the entire story of her and Jacob. She sobbed in her friend's arms as all of her emotions fueled by the pregnancy hormones overtook her. She had missed Alice and the Cullens so much, and never thought she would see any of them again. She had come to terms with Edward leaving her; after all hadn't she just done the same thing to Jacob. Leaving someone for their own good was sometimes after all a loving gesture. She finally understood, and it had helped her heal.

Three days into Alice's visit, Renee came bouncing into the room and explained that the Braves had decided to give Phil his try on the traveling team. Alice quickly volunteered to stay and help Bella after the baby was born. Although Bella could see her mother was somewhat torn about the decision, she noted her mother's relief knowing Alice would stay to help.

They began to make plans to move into a new little place. Alice took Bella to see a beautiful little cottage, and Bella was only mildly surprised when she learned that Alice had already purchased the little house, had it fully furnished and had the nursery completely ready, painted in various shades of green. Bella was touched when she realized it was like being in the forrest. She was further moved when she noticed that there was something in the house from each of the Cullens. There was a priceless picture from Carlisle, a king sized bed from Esme, a plasma flat screen tv from Rosalee and Emmett, and an antique vanity from Edward.

Jasper had accompanied Alice to Atlanta, and was instrumental in helping Alice fix up the house. Alice explained to her that some of the family would like to visit her after the baby was born if that would be okay. Bella was thrilled.

Renee stayed with Bella until it was time for the baby to be born, allowing Phil to leave with the team as scheduled. As if on cue, Bella went into labor that second week, and Renee, Jasper and Alice all drove her to the hospital. Renee was the only one in the room with her during her labor, with Alice and Jasper keeping a safe distance.

Bella's labor lasted many hours, and she was exhausted from pushing. She had refused the epidural choosing instead to have natural childbirth. Just when Bella was sure she was not going to be able to birth her son, with a final long wail, Jacob Black, Jr. was born_. A son_, she mused, _with jet-black hair and dark eyes that match his fathers perfectly_. His skin was darker than Bella's, but somewhat lighter than Jacob's. He was a perfect blend between them. He was by far the most beautiful baby that she had ever seen, and she fell in love with her baby immediately.

As soon as she was able to sit up, she asked the nurse for a pen and some paper. She waited until she was all alone, and then began to write, "Dear Jacob" As she wrote her letter, Bella began to cry silently, staining the paper with her tears. It wasn't until she finished the letter and had folded it and put it away that she allowed herself to give into the tears. It was Renee that found her, and held her daughter silently, rocking her back and forth. Her heart broke for her daughter, and for the man who had missed the birth of his own son that day.


	10. Chapter 10 Oh baby! Five year span

Chapter 10. Oh baby!

Renee stayed the first week after the baby was born, and then hesitantly went to join her husband who was in Cincinnati waiting for her. Alice and Jasper reassured Renee that they would take wonderful care of Bella and JJ, as the baby was called. True to her word, Alice was wonderful with him, and the baby seemed just as happy with Alice. Alice had even worked out a system in which she used a hot water bottle under her clothing to hold JJ against when she was rocking him to sleep. Bella noted that it was handy to have a vampire as a nursemaid, since they don't sleep. Alice got up with the baby overnight, allowing Bella to regain her strength and get her sleep. It was also handy to have Jasper around to soothe the baby when he was colicky. As much as Bella's heart was broken with missing Jacob, she was very thankful for her friends. Bella was a wonderful mother to JJ; it came to her naturally.

After the first month of JJ's life, Rosalie and Emmett came to visit, and although Bella never felt like Rosalie approved of her, she finally understood that it had less to do with her, and move to do with her choices. Bella shuddered when she realized that if she had followed through with her decision to become a vampire, she would have never had the opportunity to be a mother, and the thought almost devastated her. She was especially touched as she watched Rosalie hold JJ, finally realizing everything Rosalie had been forced to give up. She was happy she could at least give Rosalie a few days of happiness with JJ. She mused to herself that this was probably the only baby Rosalie had every been allowed near since she had become a vampire. She was touched after Rosalie and Emmett left when Alice told her that Rosalie had set up a trust-fund for JJ. She normally would have objected, however she knew that JJ had captured a large part of Rosalie's heart and she didn't want to hurt Rosalie by refusing the gift.

Carlisle and Esme were the next to visit, and she was especially touched when Carlisle gave JJ the gift of one of his beloved crosses that used to hang on the wall in the Fork's home. When Bella objected, Carlisle simply reminded her that in his heart she would always be his daughter, making JJ part of his family as well. Esme was the epitome of a doting Grandmother, and they both promised to visit again soon. Edward never came to visit, which was actually a relief to Bella. She could not imagine sharing Jacob's son with Edward, knowing Jacob had never been able to see or hold him. It just somehow didn't feel right.

Once they were alone again with all the company gone, Bella worked up the nerve to ask Alice if she knew any news of Jacob. Alice hesitated and then finally admitted to her friend that Jacob was physically fine. When Bella pushed her, she then admitted that he was dating many girls. The words stabbed Bella, although she told herself it was what she had wanted, it was necessary.

Alice has already paid for Bella's college classes, and Bella began the task at hand. When she tried to object with Alice's financial help, Alice simply waved her hand at Bella reminding her that money was nothing to her, that she would just go buy a lottery ticket anytime she needed more.

The next two years passed by quickly with Alice and Jasper staying with Bella and JJ, helping her through some of the toughest years of her life. It was tough being a single mother, and Bella swore she didn't know how she could have survived it had it not been for the support of her family and friends. _All my family that is except for Charlie_. Bella had somehow managed to keep JJ a secret from Charlie for years. Once the first two years passed, it always felt to Bella like there was no way to tell him then after keeping it a secret for so many years.

When Phil was let go from the team in JJ's third year, Alice saw that it was time for her and Jasper to move on. She simply told Bella that she was ready to stand on her own, and now that her mother would be back in town, she really didn't need Alice anymore. Although Bella missed her friend terribly, she knew that she had asked more of Alice than anyone had the right to ask from a friend. She instead thanked Alice and made her promise to visit often. True to her word, Alice and Jasper visited Bella and JJ several times a year.

With Renee's help watching JJ, Bella managed to graduate from college with a BA in Journalism. She was quickly hired as a writer at the local paper where she had completed her insternship. It didn't take long before she started to make a name for herself with her articles, although she choose to write under the pseudonym B. Black. Not only was it a way for her to preserve her privacy, but it made her feel connected to Jacob in some way. JJ took up most of her time, and she managed to make a few friends at the paper. She is content with her life and her son, however there is always a missing piece. _A large 6'5" wolf shaped piece_, she realized sadly. As much as Bella controlled her thoughts during the day, her mind escaped her at night while she slept, and she dreamt of Jacob often.

Bella was excited, as JJ's fifth birthday was approaching. She planned his party, and bought him a spider-man cake. As always, she sat the night before his party pulled out her pen and paper and started to once again write a letter that would never be mailed:

"Dear Jacob – Your son will be five tomorrow, which seems almost impossible to me. At times it seems like only a few months ago that JJ was created and other times seems like a lifetime ago. I find myself wondering if you are married, or if you have other children. I would imagine you would by now, and you are fulfilling the destiny you were born to. Let's see, about JJ at almost five-year-old – he is really smart Jacob, and he has a way of instantly seeing a situation for what it is. I know he gets that from you. He is tall for his age, which I know is also from you. He loves to read, and he loves school, which I think he gets from me. . ."


	11. Chapter 11 Face to Face

Chapter 11. Face to Face

JJ's birthday party was a great success. The guests include Bella, Renee and Phillip, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett along with a few of the neighborhood kids and their parents. As Bella looked around the room, she again noted just how much Charlie was missing from the crowd. She was not sure her father would ever be able to forgive her for keeping JJ a secret from him for so long. She began to ponder the possibility that if Jacob were married and had kids of his own, than perhaps she could tell Charlie, and maybe he would somehow understand. She shook her head to clear it, and proceeded with the party. She loved watching her son's face as he opened his presents.

After the party, everyone had gone home except for Alice and Jasper. Everyone was cleaning up from the day when she suddenly froze in her tracks dropping the bowls she had been carrying. The sound struck Bella as strange, since vampires don't drop things. Jasper immediately jumped to Alice, watching her face for any sign of what she was seeing. Alice put her fingers to her head, and turned to Bella.

"Bella, go and pack your things NOW! It's Charlie, he's going to be shot, and I can't see if he lives or dies. It is not decided yet." Bella felt the color drain from her face and for a moment is unable to move a muscle. She was suddenly drowning in regret for never telling Charlie about JJ, never having had them meet, never letting JJ know his Grandfather. She stood there frozen, and suddenly felt calm and peaceful. She turned to Jasper and thanked him and then turned to the tasks at hand. When Bella was almost finished packing, she heard the phone ring, and even with Jasper's influence, her heart skipped a beat. She worried she might become physically ill.

Bella picked up the phone, and heard Renee on the other line sobbing. She was almost incoherent, but Bella picked out the words Charlie, hospital, robbery and 50/50 chance. Alice took the phone from Bella, and reassured Renee that she and Jasper would take Bella and JJ to Forks as soon as possible. By the time Alice hung up, Bella was ready. Almost as an afterthought Bella ran back into her room, opened a wooden box with a carved wolf on it, and retrieved a pile of letters tied together with ribbon.

The flight seemed to take forever. Faces flashed before her eyes, Charlie, Jacob, Billy, Emily, JJ. Had it not been for her worry for her father, she would have been absolutely panicked at how she was going to explain JJ to everyone. As she flew in over Washington, she felt herself almost relax the way a person does returning home after a long period of time.

As they arrived at the airport, she was not surprised when she realized Alice had rented an extremely fast sportscar. Bella began to remind her friend to be careful with JJ in the car, and is touched when Jasper opens the rear door and she saw that Alice remembered to rent JJ a booster seat.

They drove straight to the hospital. JJ had fallen asleep in his booster seat, and Alice reassured Bella that they would park the car and bring JJ in as soon as he woke up.

Bella went to the information desk and is told that her father had to be taken into emergency surgery. She was directed towards the surgical waiting room, and when she entered she opened the door and came face to face with Billy. Billy looked up at her, and without hesitation opened his arms. She ran to Billy, and threw herself into his arms crying, much as a child might do. She was not making much sense to him though, as she kept apologizing to Billy for something, but he wasn't sure what. He knew that she thought she was helping Jacob by leaving, so he had forgiven her years ago for hurting his son. She heard the waiting room door open again, and thought that it must be Alice with JJ. Instead, she turned only to come face to face with Jacob.

I know this chapter was short, but I had to get set up for what is coming next. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and commented it is thrilling for me. Ok, let me get this up 


	12. Chapter 12 Revelations

Chapter 12 - Revelations

Jacob's point of view

Jacob stopped in his tracks, looking at her as if he was seeing a ghost. For a split second, he felt excited to see her, and he almost took a step towards her. Immediately however, he smelled _them_. He glared at her. To himself he mumbled_, well dumbass guess you were right, she did go back to the bloodsucker_. When Billy saw the look on Jacob's face he cleared his throat to remind his son of the reason they were all there. Jacob's face softened a little bit and he simply said, "Hi Bella."

Bella was suddenly overwhelmed, and tried to throw herself into his arms. He did not respond at first, and hesitantly lifted one hand to pat her back stiffly. With her being closer to him, although it had been five years, he realized Edward's scent was not on her, two other familiar scents, but not Edwards. He pulled back and looked at her confused.

At the same time the doctor walked in, and they all turned towards him. He introduced himself, and once verifying that Bella was Charlie's daughter he explained, "Ms. Swan, we have done everything possible for your father. We have given him every fighting chance. Now it is up to him. Your father has to want to fight, has to want to live." She nodded her understanding, and immediately knew she had to bring JJ to meet his grandfather. "He should be awake anytime now, a nurse will come for you when he regains consciousness." Bella nodded again.

Bella sat down in a chair, reeling from what she heard. Jacob was looking at the floor with his hands in his pockets and Billy was silently praying.

Alice and Jasper walked into the waiting room with a newly awaken JJ. Jacob's back was to the door, but he instinctively stiffened when he smelled the vampires. He started to turn towards them at the same time a beautiful black-haired russet-skinned little boy ran into Bella's arms, "Mama, Mama, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper said they would take me for some ice cream if you say it is ok, can I Mama, please Mama." Bella's eyes immediately moved to Jacob searching his face. His eyes were open wide and his face was displaying many emotions, confusion, shock.

_Bella is a Mom? Boy she sure didn't waste any time after she left, this is a big kid. I wonder where her husband is, _his mind was working.

Billy looked from the boy, to Jacob, back to the boy, and then to Bella with wide questioning eyes. He immediately recognized that this child looked so much like Jake did when he was a little guy. Billy's eyes filled with tears, and he quietly asked, "Bella, may I please meet your son?" Bella looked around nervously, and then answered quickly,

"Oh, of course Billy. This is JJ. JJ, this is your Grandfather . . . . 's best friend." She quickly recovered. By the look in Billy's face, she realizeed that he already knew, and she searched for some sign of understanding or forgiveness. All she saw in Billy's face was pure love staring at his Grandson.

JJ walked up to Billy, stood up straight, looked him in the eye and put his hand out, "Very nice to meet you, my name is JJ." Billy took his hand, and after shaking it just held it in his own with his eyes gleaming.

"And it is my pleasure to meet you JJ."

Jacob watched his father and realized his father was close to tears. He looked at him confused, wondering why Billy would be so affected that Bella has a son. _My Dad is getting sentimental in his old age I guess. He must be happy for Charlie or something. _Jacob himself was feeling a large array of feelings, shock that she had a child, envy for the husband that finally got Bella, anger at her for leaving him, awe at beautiful she was. He then wanted to kick himself for the idea in his head that Bella was somehow more beautiful when she was looking at her son than she was when he was 16. He felt the walls he had built so high and strong around his heart start to crumble, and his soul was trying to escape. He was angry with himself, and still can not figure out what the hell is wrong with his father.

"Um, JJ, you can go ahead and get the ice cream with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, and then come right back, okay?" Bella shot a look of complete appreciation towards her friends. Alice nodded, and took JJ's hand in hers, and then skipped off down the hall with him laughing at his Aunt who looked like a little girl herself in that moment. The love between them was obvious.

Billy turned to Bella and softly asked, "Why didn't you tell us?" Jacob in his own head is answering, '_cause it was none of our business, Dad, get a grip_. Bella lowered her head in shame, and told Billy that she was so, so sorry. Jacob felt even more confused. Why was Bella apologizing to her father for not telling him she had gotten married and had a child. After all, when she left, she left them _all_ and cut them completely out of her life, even Charlie.

Billy turned to Jacob almost as if could have heard his thoughts. He smiled sadly at his son realizing Jacob has not yet figured it out. He kept his eyes on Jacob, as he addressed Bella, "Bella, how old is JJ?"

"JJ turned 5 yesterday.", came her shaky reply. Jacob thought to himself again_, boy, she sure didn't waste any time finding someone new. She has only been gone from here almost six years now_. He felt his emotions growing. Billy continued, even softer this time,

"Bella, what does 'JJ' stand for", still keeping his gaze locked on Jacob's face.

"Jacob Junior." Jake's body froze completely. His body seemed to be understanding something his mind was refusing to. He finally got angry.

"Bella, what in the hell does your husband think about you naming your son after an ex-boyfriend?"

Billy again shook his head sadly, wheeled himself past his son, putting his hand on his shoulder as he passed by. He looked back at Bella, and gave her an encouraging look. He left the waiting room, leaving them alone.

"Jacob, I. . . . I am not married."

As she waited for the impact to hit, they were interrupted by a nurse hurrying through the doors leading to the recovery rooms, "Ms. Swan, your father is awake."

Bella jumped up, looked at Jake, reached into her purse and pulled out the stack of letters tied neatly together with a bow. She silently handed Jacob the letters, and turned to follow the nurse down the hall.

Jacob opened the first letter:

Dear Jacob:

I know I will never send you this letter, but I need to write it anyway. Jacob, we are going to have a baby. I found out today, the doctor gave me a blood test, and he is 100% sure. I am filled with so many emotions: love, fear, excitement, nausea, and aching. I am aching for you. I know that in order for you to preserve your blood-line, you have to settle down with a girl from the reservation, and I will not stand in the way of your birthright, of your tribe's future. The council explained everything to me. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done or will ever do. It is breaking my heart to not tell you about the baby, however I know you, you would insist on marrying me, and then you would lose your place in the tribe, and I won't do that to you. I promise you I will love our baby enough for the two of us. I miss you every time I breathe. I am so sorry.

Love,

Bella

Jacob was thankful he was sitting down in a chair, because suddenly he felt as if he was on some ride at the county fair that increased the force of gravity. His mind was whirling, _Jake, you're an idiot. 5 years old, plus the time to be pregnant, named after you. Holy shit_. And then in another minute a smile crossed his face_, 'I'm a Dad. Oh my God, I'm a Dad_.' Jacob felt tears streaming down his face, joy swept over him in a way he never knew was possible.

He turned to the next letters. There were about eight different letters describing her pregnancy, the changes in her body, her fears. The letters always talked about knowing how he would never read them, but she had to write them anyway. She explained the way Alice had showed up, and how Alice had taken care of them. In that moment, although Jacob would have never believed it possible, he felt such a deep gratitude towards Alice, she instantly won a place in his heart for being such a good friend to Bella and his son. _His son_. "My son," he almost whispered.

The next letter was especially poignant.

Dear Jacob:

I am writing you this letter in the hospital, two hours after giving birth to your son. Jacob, he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and he has your hair and your eyes. I am a little woozy still, they had to give me some pain medication after he was born. He weighed 10 lbs 4 oz, and is 21 inches long. He is tall and husky like his Daddy. Jacob, I ache for you, and I wish you could have been here to see him come into the world, but I know that is something that just can not be. I love you more in this moment than I thought possible, more than the night we made JJ. Oh JJ, I have named our son Jacob Black, Jr. JJ seems to fit him perfectly. He has ten beautiful little toes, and ten beautiful little fingers. His Apgar test was a 10, which is absolutely perfect. He is Jacob, our son is absolutely perfect. Maybe this is silly, me writing you details in a letter you will never read, but somehow it makes me feel connected to you, which I need so desperately. I love you, and I miss you with every breath.

Love,

Bella

Jacob sat there silently, trying to picture the way Bella would have looked holding a tiny infant looking like the boy he had seen tonight in Bella's arms. He quietly and slowly read through all the letters from over the past five years. Every important detail was documented for him, first steps, first words, favorite stuffed animal (a wolf of course), the outrageous appetite, and the first time he sang a song. Jacob felt as if the world had turned on its axis, and he knew nothing would ever be the same in his life again.

Within 15 minutes of him finishing his letters, Alice, Jasper and JJ returned. Jacob looked at him, and his heart filled so completely with love, a love he could not describe. He never knew he could love that much. He then looked at Alice, slowly rose, walked over to her, bent down and hugged her. Alice's eyes opened wide and she stiffly pat his back three times, with her nose wrinkled. "Thank you, Alice," was all he could say.

"ummm, ok" was all she said. He then turned towards JJ, and sat down again to meet JJ's eyes. JJ looked at him, cocking his head a little to the side. JJ reached out and touched Jake's hair.

Jacob spoke first, "Umm, Hi JJ it is nice to meet you."

JJ stood up and shook Jacob's hand. "It is nice to meet you too. Mom has a picture of you in her room, but your hair is different now, it is shorter", was his answer. This surprised Jacob, and he wondered how much the boy knew. Jacob decided that could all be figured out later. He got on with the business of getting to know his son.

When Bella returned from the seeing Charlie, she was greeted to a scene of her son sitting on Jacob's lap, reading a book from the waiting room library, with a captive audience of Alice, Jasper and Billy hanging on every word. When Jacob saw her, he gently handed JJ over to Billy who resumed helping the boy read the book. He walked over to Bella. She was utterly unsure of what he was about to say, or what he would be feeling.

Jacob walked up to Bella, grabbed her up around the waist and gathered her up into his arms. He hugged her to him until she had to remind him "Air, please Jacob, can't breathe." He chuckled, loosening his hold on her slightly, enough for her to raise her head to look at him, afraid of what she would find. Before she had a chance to ask him anything, he brought his lips to hers, and kissed her with a joy she could have only dreamt he would feel.

He gently set Bella down as he felt a tugging on his pants leg. He looked down to see his son standing there. He smiled. JJ looked at him and asked, "Why are you kissing my mommy like that?" JJ had never seen his mother with anyone, and he was intrigued by this turn of events that his mother was kissing the man from the picture in her bedroom. The picture that he often pretended was a picture of his Dad. He had even told all his friends that story when they came in the house, not wanting to admit that he really had no idea what had happened to his dad.

Everyone in the room laughed at his question, and Jacob bent down and scooped JJ up. "Well JJ, I was kissing your Mom because I love her, and I am really happy she is here, and that she brought you to meet me."

Bella pulled herself out of Jacob's hold, and explained that it was time for JJ to meet his other Grandpa. JJ looked at her when she said 'other' Grandpa trying to figure it out. He instinctively looked at Billy, back at his Mom, and then just shrugged his shoulders. She squeezed Jacob's hand as she left.

Jacob turned to Billy, and hugged his father warmly. "Congratulations, son" Billy whispered.

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, it means so much to me. Let me know if you like the track I am on. Thanks  


	13. Chapter 13 A reason to live

Chapter 13. A reason to live

Bella had spent the last 45 minutes with Charlie, telling him everything. She told him about JJ, and about her life, and tried to explain why she had kept him a secret. She had sobbed to her father, and in true Charlie style, he just patted her hand and looked away uncomfortably. When he looked back, he had told her that he loved her more than anything, and nothing could ever change that. He asked if he could meet his Grandson.

JJ was very excited to meet Charlie. He had seen lots of pictures of Charlie, and knew he was a police man. Bella had always explained to JJ that since Charlie was a police officer, he was always very busy, which was why he couldn't visit. As soon as Charlie met JJ, he immediately began to look better.

Back in the waiting room, Alice's hands went to her head, and she began to smile. "Charlie is going to be ok now. I just saw him and Billy teaching JJ how to fish a few months from now." With this statement everyone smiled, but no one more than Billy. Immediately Jacob thought he could see his father's brain working on buying the right size pole, a safety jacket, the perfect little tackle box. Jacob simply laughed.

Bella and JJ stayed with Charlie a short time more, when the doctor came in and explained that although Charlie seemed to have turned a corner, he needed his rest. Bella nodded, and then kissed her father, promising him to return the next day.

As she walked hand-in-hand with her son back towards the waiting room, her head began a fight with her heart. She knew she wasn't strong enough to ever leave Jacob again, however her head knew that she was still not what Jacob needed in the way of his tribe responsibilities.

As she emerged from the doors, she noted that Alice and Jasper had left. Jacob explained the vision Alice had, and told Bella she had promised to call her later. Bella was immediately relieved.

"Bella, will you please return to La Push with us," asked Billy sheepishly. "There are a lot of people who will be very happy to meet JJ." JJ's ears perked up at his name, he seemed thrilled that people wanted to meet him.

"Can we, can we, Mom, please?"

Bella looked warily from JJ to Jacob to Billy and replied, "but what about the council?"

"Screw the council," was Jacob's reply.

Bella hung her head. She had not suffered through the past five years without him to simply have him walk away from his birthright now. Jacob noted her expression, and quietly said, "Bells, we'll figure it all out later. Right now I want my friends to meet me son."

When he used _Bells_ again, her heart instantly melted, and she knew she would not be able to refuse his request, at least not tonight.

She quietly followed Jacob and Billy to the large king cab pick up truck parked in the parking lot. She was slightly amused when she noticed the booster seat JJ had been using along with their luggage resting in the bed of the truck, realizing that Alice had been easily able to figure out which truck was Jacob's, simply by smell alone. She stood and watched in awe the sight of Jacob strapping their son into his booster seat. She felt her heart swell, and feared it might burst.

As they drove to La Push, she had a terrorizing thought. Jacob had not mentioned if he was married, or had a girlfriend. She might be headed into a situation she was not prepared for.

"Umm, Jacob, you have not mentioned, will your wife or girlfriend or whatever be ok with your latest news?"

"Bells, I kissed you in the waiting room. Don't be dense, I would not have done that if I had a wife, or girlfriend, or whatever," he answered mockingly.

Later that evening an impromptu party was in full swing at Jacob's house. He had built a very nice house on Billy's property. She realized that it was Jacob's way of staying close enough to his father to take care of him. She learned that Jacob had opened his own garage, and had so much work he had to hire mechanics to work for him. Jacob had done well for himself financially. She was honestly thrilled to see her old friends, and thrilled to note many of the pack had married, and some of them even had children. She enjoyed watching JJ playing with the other pack offspring.

When the party died down, Billy offered to take JJ home and get him tucked in, leaving Emily and Sam, Jacob and Bella on their own. The four friends sat together contentedly, Emily putting her and Sam's two children to bed as well. Bella poured her heart out to them all, confessing her loneliness all these years, again stating that she did not want to stand in the way of Jacob's tribal responsibility. Jacob sat with his mouth held in a tight line, cursing the day that the council had spoken to Bella without his knowledge. He felt as if the council had taken five years of his life, and he was damned if they were going to take anymore.

Sam began to talk about the Quileute legends, and Emily sat by with an expression on her face that resembled a student on the edge of failing a calculus class trying to recall the most important formula for a test. Sam noted her concentration, but not did not say anything.

Bella felt her body working against her, she was jet-lagged, emotionally drained, and physically exhausted. Jake finally lifted her up as he told his friends goodnight. Bella objected, and insisted that he let her down. "I'm not some 18 year old girl anymore, Black."

"Cha," was all the answer he gave with a smile.

Sam and Emily hugged them goodnight, and Sam held his hand on Jacob's shoulder for a moment. "Don't worry Jake, we will figure this thing out together. We won't let them take any more from you, I promise." Jacob nodded and thanked him.

When Bella reached Jacob's house, Billy was waiting for them. He hugged Bella warmly before heading to bed, and when Jacob walked to the back of the house, he took the opportunity to speak, "Bella, I owe you an apology. I am sorry that I did not stand up for you back when the council was trying to push you away. We all thought that Jacob had a different path for him, but we were wrong. Jacob was on a course to live his life alone, and I am thankful that you are back."

Bella's words tumbled out of her mouth in a sudden stream, "No, Billy, I shouldn't have kept JJ a secret for so long, I am so sorry." Billy just shook his head, and hugged her warmly again.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you for my beautiful Grandson."

After Billy left, Jacob and Bella stood in the guest bedroom doorway, watching their son sleep. Bella had done this many times in the five years of his life, however standing with Jacob made it seem like the first time. She was happier than she could have imagined.. She wanted to talk to Jacob, however as soon as they laid down in his bed, her eyes grew heavy, and she fell asleep before she even had time to change her clothes. She realized that she was finally home.

I am so overwhelmed and touched with the reviews I am getting. I have struggled with the ending of the story, forgive me if I drug it out more than I needed to. I just felt the need to wrap up everything, lol.


	14. Chapter 14 A Happy Middle

Chapter 14. A Happy Middle

Bella awoke the next morning and discovered that she was now wearing a pair of Jake's boxers and one of his huge T-shirts. She couldn't decide if she was embarrassed knowing he had changed her without her knowing, or amused that he still felt that familiar with her after all the years that had passed. She walked out to the kitchen, and her heart was filled when she saw Jacob and JJ sitting at the kitchen table eating together. She immediately noticed just how similar they looked when they ate, the way they held their spoons, the way they scooped the cereal, the way they held their heads.

They spent the morning showing JJ First Beach, before heading back to the hospital to see Charlie. When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor was just finishing examining Charlie, and he told Bella just how pleased he was with the progress Charlie had been making. She was so happy with the three of them walking into Charlie's room, that she somehow missed the knowing look that passed between Jacob and their son. Suddenly JJ was pulling on her sleeve.

"Mom, can you please take me to the gift shop? I really want to bring Grandpa something. Please Mom, please?" he pled. JJ asked for so little from her, that his sudden request surprised her. She looked at Jake, who told her to go ahead, he would wait for them in Charlie's room. As she turned away, Jake winked at his son, who gave him the thumbs up.

When Bella and JJ returned, JJ triumphantly handed Charlie a stuffed animal he had bought in the gift shop. "Here Grandpa, look, it's a bear, and he is a police bear, see?" Charlie accepted the bear, and grinned like a cheshire cat.

"What are you two up to?" she suspiciously shifted her eyes between Jacob and Charlie. Charlie continued to grin, and simply pretended to start coughing, which made her immediately switch into caretaker role. They shared a very nice visit until the nurse told them it was time to let Charlie get some more rest. Bella again noted some type of conspiracy as Jacob hugged Charlie as they left.

Once they returned to Jacob's house, she noted that someone had set the house up with candlelight, a fire in the fireplace, and some dinner waiting in the oven. Once she saw Emily and Sam on Billy's porch, she immediately realized who had done that for them. She waved and called, "Thank you, it is beautiful." They waved back, and asked if JJ could come and play with their kids and visit with Billy. JJ immediately jumped up and was out the door as soon as she told him it was okay.

When she turned to speak to Jacob, she noticed he had disappeared. _Hmmmm_, she mused. Bella began to serve the dinner onto the plates that were set on the table, and she was amused when she realized that Jacob actually had china in his house. She was admiring it when he walked in.

"It was my Mom's set," he quietly confessed. Bella looked down, suddenly touched that he was sharing something with her that was his mother's. Jacob suddenly looked very nervous to her, and she noticed his hand shake a little as he poured them each a glass of wine.

He cleared his throat. "ummm, Bells," he began. "I mean, Bella." "Ummm. . ." and suddenly Bella's heart froze when she noticed Jacob kneeling down in front of her on one knee. "Isabella Swan, I have loved you from the time I was six years old. You are my world, and I have missed you more than you will ever know while we were apart. I want you, and I want JJ, and I want my happy ending. Isabella Swan, would you please marry me?"

Bella felt the tears coming from her eyes. She looked down, and admired the beautiful ring Jacob was holding in his hands. She realized that the ring used to belong to his mother, which made it priceless to them both. She had never wanted anything more in her entire life than she wanted Jacob. She wanted to leap up into his arms, and cover his face with kisses, but she sat glued to her chair. "But Jake, the council."

"No, Bella. They have taken five years of our lives away from us, five years of me being in my son's life. They will not take another five minutes of anything from me, I swear it on my Great-grandfather's grave," he shook as he spoke.

Bella simply rose from her chair, and knelt down in front of Jake, "Jacob Black, you have been my friend, my _best_ friend, my rescuer, and the man I love with all my heart. You are the father of my child, and I have wanted you more than anything for these past five years. I would be honored to be your wife, Jake. I want to be with you always."

Bella was crying, and Jacob quickly lifted her up off her knees. He carried her into the bedroom, forgetting all about dinner for the time being. They slowly rediscovered one another, and Bella felt as if she were stuck in one of the many dreams she had experienced over the past five years, only this time she did not wake up. . .

Several hours later, the couple emerged from Jacob's house and joined the others at Billy's house. Bella proudly showed them her ring, and everyone hugged and congratulated the couple. JJ ran up to Jake and high-fived him. Bella was surprised to realize that even JJ had been in on this plan. "So does this mean that Jacob will now be my Dad?" JJ innocently asked. Jacob gathered JJ up into his arms, and answered him in the only way he knew how, honestly.

"Yes, JJ. Actually I have always been your Dad, I just didn't know it until recently." This answer seemed to satisfy JJ's five-year-old mind. He was happy to know that the story he had always told his friends back in Atlanta could now be the truth. He accepted the news effortlessly, and Bella said a quiet prayer of thanks.

Suddenly she thought back to the hospital, and to Charlie's grin, and asked, "even Charlie knew about this?"

"Well of course, Bells, I asked Charlie today if it would be ok with him for me to marry you." Bella was very touched by this showing of respect that Jacob had given his father. She then heard Billy laughing from her side.

"Yeah, I got to talk to him on the phone, and he told me it was about damn time." Bella smiled knowing that Charlie and Billy would now officially be family.

Everyone laughed, and then quietly Bella brought up Jacob's place in the tribe. "But Billy, what will happen to Jacob within the tribe if he marries me?"

Emily was the one to answer, "Bella, I believe it will be fine. There had been something just on the edge of my mind about the situation. There was a story I remember hearing as a child. It was a story about the third wife. The third wife was the one who sacrificed herself to save the entire tribe. Bella, the third wife was NOT Quileute. The Chief married her even though she was not of the tribe, and not only was he allowed to remain Chief, but their son eventually took his place as chief. I went to visit my Grandmother, and tracked down some of the writings, and Sam and Billy are going to take them to the council tomorrow."

Finally it was Sam's turn to speak, "Honestly Bella, the council had become afraid that Jacob was never going to marry and have children. They are going to have to accept JJ, and Jacob's place in the tribe will remain intact. He will eventually be full chief. Bella could barely hear the last words spoken, and the night had just been too much for her, and she began to sob, out of happiness and out of relief. She could have her Jacob, and he could keep his birthright.


	15. Chapter 15 In front of God & everybody

Chapter 15. In front of God and everybody

_Jacob's point of view_

_I am truly the luckiest man in the world. How many people get a second chance at true love? I am marrying Bella Swan today, in front of God and everybody. She loves me, and she has given me a beautiful son. Thank you God, I must have done something right to deserve this._

Jacob was so lost in his own thoughts, that he did not hear the door open to the room in the little church. After a moment however, he was startled to smell vampire. It was Alice.

"Jacob, I just wanted to say Congratulations. You make Bella very happy, and that is all I have ever wanted," and then with a sly smile she added, "I mean, who can account for the poor girl's taste, but as long as she is happy." Jacob laughed with her, and hugged Alice in spite of herself. Her eyes then grew serious.

"Ummm, Jacob, there is someone who would like to speak to you on my phone, if you wouldn't mind." Jacob looked at her with a confused look on his face, trying to figure out who would possibly want to talk to him that Alice knew, and then suddenly his eyes narrowed as he thought, _Edward. _Part of Jacob wanted to take the phone and tell Edward off, and then another empathetic part of him knew anyone who had once had Bella and then lost her would have suffered enough.

Jacob took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Jacob. This is Edward Cullen. I know we don't know one another very well, but I just wanted to offer my best wishes for you and Bella on your wedding day." A million different things started to go through Jacob's mind, some screaming at Edward for hurting Bella all those years ago, some wondering how in the world he could have possibly left someone like Bella in the first place. Before he could utter a single word Edward continued, "Yes, I know Jacob, I know I hurt her, and I will walk with that pain in my heart for the rest of my existence." Jacob suddenly remembered Bella explaining that Edward could read minds. "Yes Jacob, that's right I can read your mind, which is why I know just how much you truly love Bella and JJ, and why I have been able to stay away. I will always love Bella, however Jacob, you are what she needs, what she has always needed. Please know that if I had loved Bella any less I would have returned for her years ago, I would have fought for her. I will always love her, enough to only want to see her happy."

"She is happy." Jacob replied.

"Yes, Jacob, she is happy. Thank you, Jacob, for making Bella happy. Please forgive me for the slight intrusion on your day, I just really wanted you to know. Thank you, Jacob, for making her happy, and please always do."

"I will Edward. . . thank you for calling," Jacob offered the heart-broken vampire.

Alice took the phone back, and then surprised Jake by hugging him first. Jacob laughed, and Alice was gone in an instant, off to change into her bridesmaids dress. Alice absolutely _loved _weddings, and this one was way overdue.

Jacob stood at the end of the aisle, with JJ directly next to him. They stood tall and handsome in their tuxedos. Jacob would have been just as happy being barefoot on First Beach when he married Bella, but he suspected Bella had given Alice this wedding to plan as a way of thanking her for all of her years of support and friendship. The least he could do is wear a tux for a few hours.

Jacob's breath drew in sharply when he saw Charlie and Bella walking towards him down the aisle. He smiled his biggest brightest smile when he met her eyes, and Jacob was never more in love with her as he was this moment. Charlie walked her slowly down the aisle, leaning heavily on a cane he would still need for a few more months, until he was fully healed.

And then, before God and everybody - humans, vampires and werewolves alike, Jacob and Bella were married.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Bella rolled over and gently pushed down her covers, feeling as if she were slightly overheated. As if they were in tune with one another, Jacob rolled at the same time and snuggled his face into Bella's hair. Bella began to awaken, feeling happy and content with her husband sleeping next to her. Suddenly her eyes opened wide, and she grabbed Jacob's arm in panic.

"Bella, what is it," Jacob almost sprung to his feet ready for whatever he was about to face.

"Umm, Jacob, it's time."

"Time?" Jacob looked at his wife as if he hadn't a clue what the word even meant.

"Yep, it is time."

Jacob looked wild-eyed at his wife, and she fought the urge to giggle at the 6'5" werewolf who had fought vampires, jumped off cliffs, waited five years for her who was now terrified by the phrase _it's time_.

Jacob began running around, grabbing the phone, lifting a suitcase, putting it back down, running to Bella, hugging her, asking her if she was ok, and then repeating all the same steps again.

Bella sat on the bed, and slowly rose herself up out of it. She reached for the phone and pushed the speed dial for Billy's house.

"Hi Billy. It's time. Will you be able to come and stay with JJ?" She hung up, and then began trying to find some clothes to put on, as her water had just broken over the pjs she had been wearing. She changed her clothing with some help of her panic stricken husband.

She mused to herself that he looked very much like a little boy himself in this moment. She was so thankful that Jacob had been able to experience this pregnancy with her from start to finish, and that he would be in the delivery room when his daughter would be born. In the next moment a contraction hit her, and she was forced to double over with the pain.

Jacob immediately had her lifted up and moving towards the car. They were on their way to have their baby. Bella reached for her purse once they were in the car, and pulled out a small handwritten letter. She handed it to Jacob when they took her back to prep her before he would be able to join her. When he was finally alone he pulled the letter out and read it.

Dear Jacob,

I just wanted to tell you that I know I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you as my husband and the father to my children. I love you more than I could have ever known or imagined. I look forward to raising our children together, growing old together, and someday spoiling our grandchildren as much as our parents spoil theirs. Thank you Jacob for loving me, for being my best friend, and for always being my personal sun. You will always be my center, and my light. You are my happily ever after.

All my love,

Bella

Thank you all so much for the support and encouragement. I hope you liked the ending. I really loved writing the story.


End file.
